Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate for a display device, and more particularly, to a substrate for a display device having superior durability and able to minimize color shift when applied to a display device.
Description of Related Art
In response to the emergence of the information society, image display components and devices have been significantly improved and have become widespread. Among such components and devices, image display devices are widespread for use in TVs, personal computer (PC) monitors, and the like. Accordingly, cathode ray tubes (CRTs) representative of traditional display devices are being rapidly substituted with flat panel displays (FPDs) such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs) and organic light-emitting displays (OLEDs).
Recently, in response to the introduction of smartphones, the use of touchscreen panels, mainly on mobile display devices, is rapidly increasing. A touchscreen panel is a device which is disposed on the front of a display device. Such a touchscreen panel is designed to output a signal when a user touches the touchscreen panel with a finger or an input device such as a stylus, while viewing the touchscreen panel. In such a touchscreen panel, high mechanical durability is required for the cover substrate considering functions thereof, since it must withstand millions of touches while satisfying the requirement of high light transmittance. Therefore, continuous attempts to fabricate a cover substrate able to realize better durability and optical characteristics have been made.